Seven Deadly Sins
by WhatWillBe
Summary: Seven oneshots involving Kirk, Spock, and the seven deadly sins.
1. Lust

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

a/n: just some oneshots based off of the seven sins. They may or may not be connected to each other. Some are established relationship some not. This one is established.

**Lust**

Kirk was driving him crazy.

What was worse was that Kirk was driving him so crazy, Spock was illogically using that term. Indeed, it was impossible to "drive" a person insane. A more acceptable description would be that James T. Kirk, his bondmate and T'hy'la, was exploiting his sexual weaknesses in order to manipulate Spock's hormone levels to render him, using more terran language, "horny".

Although they had already engaged in copulation at 0300 hours and again at 0537, Kirk lived up to his reputation of being completely insatiable. Not that Spock minded, 93 percent of the time.

What he did mind was Kirk purposefully diverting his attention with, admittedly subtle, lewd acts on the bridge during shift, when Spock had no way of alleviating the situation.

It began with the hands.

The Captain _knew_ just how sensitive Vulcan hands were at this juncture of their relationship, and although there was a slight (two percent) chance that Kirk's actions were simply _accidents_, there was a greater chance they weren't.

First, Kirk began to slowly stroke the armrests of the Captain's chair. He'd called Spock's name to ask him a question, and throughout the whole exchange the Captain ran his fingers up and down slowly, and Spock, although not visibly shaken, could not keep his eyes off Kirk's hands. Then, before turning away, Kirk slowly raised his fingers to his lips, as if contemplating the information, but Spock could not help but notice as his bondmate slowly drew the tip into his mouth, sucking slightly with his blue eyes locked on brown, before completely turning around.

Following that, the Captain's intentions became clearer. Now he bit his lip, insinuating a pose of deep thinking, when any crew member asked him a question. And yes, maybe Spock should have been paying more attention to his station rather than to Kirk, but he was finding it increasingly difficult. Then Chekov made a comment that was two parts genius and one part cute (in the estimation of everyone else on the Bridge, because Spock found it illogical to deem anything cute) and Kirk _smiled_ in a way that lit up his whole face and brightened his eyes. And Spock could not look away. He knew Kirk was an incredibly attractive human by terran and other alien species standards, and he was not immune to his smile.

Following shift, Jim and Spock made their way to the turbolift. Spock deliberately stood as far from his T'hy'la as possible in the enclosed space. He could feel Jim's amusement radiating off him in waves, and it was becoming harder to stay in control.

The doors opened, and the pair walked briskly to their now shared quarters. Spock waited with his hands clasped behind his back, the picture of ease and patience, as Jim entered the code. Once they entered the room, Spock turned and swiftly pinned his unsuspecting bondmate against the wall. He swallowed his gasp. His tongue made quick entrance to his mouth, and soon Jim was moaning and writhing against him. Once Spock was sure Jim was consumed by lust, he promptly released him and stepped away.

Jim panted against the wall, staring at Spock in confusion. "Why did you stop?"

Spock inclined his head. "I was merely seeking retribution for your actions today on the bridge."

Jim pouted. "Aw, you mean you're mad about all that? I was just teasing…" Then a glint entered his eyes. "Besides….I do owe you…a lot don't I? I should make it up to you."

Spock turned away slightly. "Perhaps later. I do have several reports to write, Captain."

Jim, undeterred, sidled up to him and wrapped his arms around Spock's waist. "You mean you don't want to…" He leaned in, and whispered a suggestion directly into Spock's sensitive ears.

Spock raised a brow. "I did not say that."

Jim smiled triumphantly.

**So it came off less smutty than I wanted it too. I've never really written man-on-man smut before, or much smut at all. (There is some in Circumstance of Passion, but it's more vague that smutty). Maybe I'll go back and add some once I get more used to writing K/S. Reviews would be appreciated, as would suggestions for the other sins! I already have ideas for each one but I'm more than willing to accept suggestions or write multiples for each one. **


	2. Gluttoney

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

a/n: just some oneshots based off of the seven sins. They may or may not be connected to each other. Some are established relationship some not. This one is established.

**Gluttony Part One **

After a period of 2.3 years, Spock had accumulated a sizable list of alien species that were dangerous towards humans. Technically, any living species could be potentially dangerous, but Spock's list contained a select few. The list began after the third attempt made by a hostile alien to end the Captain's life. The list had never been seen by anyone other than the Vulcan, although if it was ever discovered he would simply explain that as his duty as First Officer it was logical that he keep track of anything that might harm his commanding officer…(any any other person).

The list included some obvious ones; aliens whose strength exceeded that of a human (including Vulcans, which Spock had felt a slight guilt when adding). There were also poisonous species. These were rare, but there had been one particular kind of humanoid whose spit contained chemicals to render victims unconscious.

Other species on the list may have been argued as not necessarily life-threatening. For instance, Spock had included a group who secreted pheromones to sexually attract unsuspecting others. And while being attractive wasn't necessarily harmful, Spock added them anyways.

Another species that was sexually attractive was a group whose…_reproductive fluids_ could be considered addictive. And while that addiction could only be the consequence of certain…sexual acts…that was, as the saying goes, beside the point.

What might have been surprising was that _that_ particular species was not on the list. Not because the species weren't dangerous, but because they weren't dangerous to humans (Jim). They were only dangerous to…Vulcans. Or more specifically, half Vulcans.

_____

"_Nnnghh, Spock," _Jim panted, his head thrown back as he clutched the strands of black hair between his legs desperately. Spock immediately repeated the action, and Jim came, whimpering the Vulcan's name. Spock licked his lips, refusing to miss any of his bondmate's release, before moving back up the bed to settle besides Jim.

There was nothing but silence punctuated by heavy breathing. Finally, Jim groaned and rolled over to face Spock.

"You are going to kill me," Jim said, reaching out to run a hand down Spock's arm before entwining their fingers.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I assume you are making a joke."

Jim sighed, still feeling his post-orgasm bliss, before flopping back down onto the pillows and stretching. "Nope."

He looked back over at Spock, and noticed his please-explain-more expression. "This is probably the fourth time you've given me head in _two days_."

"I believe the terran phrase would be 'your point being'?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "I've maybe reciprocated, like, once?"

"You have not reciprocated _that_ particular action in 3.6 days, Jim."

"Dear God," Jim rolled back over to face Spock again. "Sorry," He said with a half grin. "I mean to, but then…"

There was another eyebrow-raise. "I do not require exact reciprocation for it, Jim."

"Yeah, but…"

"I find it a pleasurable experience as well."

"Really?" Jim asked.

"You do not?"

"Well…I don't mind doing it because I like making you feel good, and I like when you make noises and…" Jim broke off as he felt his earlier arousal returning. "Never mind."

Spock scanned his face as he felt the small spike of lust through their bond. Either his intentions must have been written on his face, or Jim felt something as well, because he immediately said, "No."

"You would refuse the action?"

"You are going to make it _five? _Spock, I don't know how much I can take before I never get it up ever again!"

"I assure you that would not be a problem."

"I-what-that's-why do you like it so much?"

Spock didn't answer right away, and Jim noticed a slight green blush forming on his face. "What? Is it a Vulcan thing? I mean I wouldn't be as surprised if you were obsessed with handjobs or something, but this I have no idea why you are so addicted to it…"

Again, Spock said nothing, but his blush did deepen. Now Jim was profoundly curious.

"What? Tell me, now I have to know."

"It's…your…." Spock actually broke off and used a hand motion to convey some sort of meaning. Now Jim knew something was off.

"What? My what?"

Spock closed his eyes and lowered his voice so that Jim had to strain to hear him. "Vulcan taste buds are slightly different than humans….and I find the taste of your…ejaculate to be rather…" Spock inhaled sharply. "Pleasant."

There was a shocked silence. Then-

"Seriously!?"

Spock opened his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh."

Another moment of silence.

"Cool."

Spock noticed the mischievous smile on Jim's face. Then he found himself pushed as his back as Jim straddled him "Unfortunately, you are going to have to wait your turn, because it is my time to be giving the fantastic blowjobs."

Spock narrowed his eyes. "That is acceptable, as long as you are aware that following your turn I plan to take as many as I like."

Jim laughed and kissed him before slowly moving south. "Fair enough."

**Credit goes to ****zephyr_macabee ****for the idea **

**Gluttony Part Two **

The second the door opened to the Captain's quarters, Spock could smell the sweet aroma in the air. He heard a tiny groan, and his head swiveled to track the noise.

He found Jim lying in the middle of the bed, wrappers strewn all over. His hands and lips were covered in the same dark, sticky substance, and his blue eyes were closed, one hand clutching his stomach.

"Is there something wrong, Jim?"

Jim groaned and moved his leg, scattering wrappers to the floor. "Scotty and I fiddled around with the replicators, and we managed to program it to make decent chocolate." Without opening his eyes, Jim gestured around him. "This is the inevitable result."

"Chocolate consumption?"

"Over-consumption. Now I have a stomach ache."

If Spock had been human he would rolled his eyes. Instead, he crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. "Perhaps next time you will not overindulge."

"Ugh yeah, definitely learned my lesson."

Spock doubted that.

"You want one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I find the sight of you lying in bed experiencing pain very unconvincing."

"Just one?"

"No."

"Too bad." Jim opened his eyes and half sat up before reaching over to the nightstand to grab an item wrapped in a gold foil. He unwrapped it and held the chocolate to Spock's lips. Spock didn't move.

"Come on stubborn Vulcan, open up."

Spock arched a brow, but complied. Jim slid the chocolate in, grinning the whole time. Then he lunged forward and pressed his mouth to Spock's. Their tongues tangled, and Spock could taste the chocolate Jim had consumed.

Jim pulled back and offered another one, wrapped in blue this time. Spock did not need to Jim to convince him this time.

An hour later, they were both on the bed, hands pressed tightly against their abdomens.


	3. Jealousy

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

a/n: Thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated :D also if anyone has any ideas for the rest of the sins I will try in incorporate them. Also, these onshots will take place during different points in k/s relationship.

**Jealousy **

The Enterprise, being a flagship of Starfleet and having an unmatched success rate on missions (one of course including saving the Earth from a psychotic and vindictive Romulan), naturally launched its members into celebrity status. This became apparent during the first shore leave on Earth following a highly intense and extensive research mission came as a tremendous relief. Once docked, the crew dispersed, grateful for the twelve days of relaxation. Jim himself was allowing himself to feel excited. He didn't have a family to return to like the others, but he had Spock. And currently, he could feel a tiny buzz of affection through their new bond.

He hadn't expected this when becoming Captain. He been perfectly fine with just having Bones and a ship, and had believed that would be enough. But now he had Spock, and even though sometimes the bond was the only time Jim was reassured of the feelings the Vulcan had for him, it was more than Jim had ever thought he could have.

Reminded of his bondmate, Jim began his quest for him. Spock had told him once that the bond could be used to locate each other, but Jim had not yet learned how. Thus he was forced to commence his search the old fashioned way, dodging excited crew members and various people as he kept an eye open for black hair and pointed ears.

He finally spotted the Vulcan a little way off to the side, concealed slightly by the adjacent wall jutting out to the right. Spock was not alone, and was standing, hands clasped tightly behind his ram-rod straight back as a young blonde babbled on excitably. It was clear he was listening out of feigned interest, as his discomfort was clear to Jim even without the bond assisting him.

Jim approached the two, and now he could hear what the girl was saying. He resisted an eye roll as he heard her gushing on about the whole Nero incident. While Jim had anticipated some overzealous fans, he had not expected one to sucker up to Spock so soon.

Jim took his place at Spock's side, wishing the blonde was gone so he could be allowed to touch his bondmate. But at the moment, they both wanted to keep their relationship private; he refrained and kept a safe, platonic distance away.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Captain Kirk! Oh my gosh I can't believe…!" (Kirk smiled and nodded as the gushing was now diverted to him.

When she finished, he offered a smile and thanks. The blonde grinned, the reached out to shake his hand. Jim did so dutifully. Then the girl turned and repeated the gesture to Spock. Jim cast a careful sideways glance at the Vulcan, but his face remained impassive as he accepted the handshake. He noticed a slight shudder in Spock's otherwise statuesque stance when his hand met hers, and Jim felt a spike of something hot and unfamiliar shoot through his stomach. He quickly clamped it down and ignored it as the oblivious admirer retreated, taking her excitement with her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jim reached out to brush his hand lightly over Spock's. Because he was narrowing his eyes at the blonde's retreating form, he missed the look of gratitude in his bondmate's eyes.

* * *

It was on the third day of shore leave that Jim declared it was time for him to show Spock his truly awesome cooking skills. Spock had merely raised an eyebrow at the statement and informed his confident partner of the lack of supplies necessary in order to produce a proper meal. Thus, the two were now in a grocery store, with a cart full of food that truly seemed unnecessary.

"Jim," Spock admonished, reaching over the carton of eggs to pull out a box labeled _Chocolate Crunchies._ "It is doubtful that this will provide any fundamental nutrition."

Jim rolled his eyes and tossed in a plastic bag containing apples, which Spock liked, and a bag of chips, which Spock did not.

"It tastes good."

"Consuming foods based on taste over nutrition is illogical."

"I'm still eating them."

"I do not see how they are in any way crucial to tonight's-"

"Spock," Jim turned around to flash a half smile. "You aren't going to win this. We are getting them so I can eat them when we get home, before dinner, after dinner, for breakfast, or whatever time I please, because this time Bones isn't around to list off all the artery-clogging diseases I'm going to receive just by looking at something unhealthy."

Spock blinked, undeterred by Jim's lengthy argument, but conceded anyways and placed the box back in the cart. Jim grinned wider and moved on down the aisles, pulling cans off the shelves in what appeared to be an unorganized fashion. The Vulcan followed silently, eyebrow permanently fixed at his hairline as he scanned the food selection his bondmate was making. But he did not offer any more complaints, as he knew Jim would find some way to purchase his choices anyways. When dealing with James T. Kirk, it was usually more logical to simply agree.

"Jim Kirk!"

The shopping was brought to a halt as a large man with curly hair pushed his cart in front of Spock and Jim's, forcing them to stop in the middle of the aisle.

Jim squinted, tilting his head to the side for a moment before responding rather unenthusiastically. "Oh, uh, hey Rob."

Rob smiled, but Spock noticed uneasily how different it was to Jim's. While Jim smiled genuinely, Rob looked more like a predator.

"So I hear you a Captain now huh? Who would've thought our little Jimmy would be all grown up now? All grown up and important?" Rob said, leaning over his own cart to leer at Kirk.

Jim shrugged. "Yeah," He echoed. "So what are you doing in San Francisco?"

"Oh, you know," Rob said. "Visiting."

"Uh-huh…well, Spock and I have to go, we have a busy night to prepare for and-"

"And don't have time for old _friends_?" Rob asked in mock horror, drawing out the word friends in a way that made Spock want to cease his speaking. But he swiftly controlled his sudden anger. They were in public, and so far the man hadn't really done anything to harm either of them. But Spock paid closer attention to him as his dislike grew.

"Look, Rob, now's not really a good time and…"

"But Jimmy Boy, I've really missed you," Rob lowered his voice. "Don't tell me you don't want to _reminisce _just a little."

"No, sorry," Jim said firmly.

"Aw, Jimmy-"

"Captain," Spock said suddenly, and he ignored Rob jolting in surprise at his sudden prompting. Jim himself jumped in slight surprise at the formal title. "I believe we must be going."

Rob narrowed his eyes at him, but slowly pulled his cart away. "See you around, Kirk," He hissed, before moving away.

Jim sighed. "Thanks, Spock."

"I believe the correct saying would be, 'Do not worry about it.'"

* * *

"Fuck, Spock," Jim moaned as he found himself pinned against the wall the second he and Spock entered the house they'd rented during leave.

Spock simple growled in response and kissed his way to his neck and bit down.

Jim inhaled sharply. "What…what brought….this on?" Jim managed to ask through Spock's assault of teeth on every inch of his skin the Vulcan could reach.

Spock growled again and lifted his head to capture Jim's mouth in a bruising kiss before pulling back and running a hand under his shirt. "I do not like the way that man was looking at you," Spock stated simply before returning to Jim's neck.

"Wait-fuck- you mean you were…jealous?" Jim asked incredulously.

"Jealousy is illogical."

"Fuck log-" Spock kissed him again. "You were definitely jealous," Jim said breathlessly once Spock pulled away.

Spock's mouth twitched before he lowered his head to concentrate on removing his partner's shirt. "I do not believe I was."

"Yeah well," Jim gripped the Vulcan's shoulders tightly. "Maybe I don't like the way that blonde held your hand the other day."

"I believe that is unnecessary, as I have observed Terrans count shaking hands as acceptable."

"Yeah but you liked it," Jim accused. "You…got all…shaky. Just like when I kiss you the Vulcan way."

"That is impossible, Jim," Spock said before entwining their hands a running his thumb over the back of Jim's knuckle. "I found her handshake to be quite repulsive."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence as the two of them caught their breath. Jim finally broke it by leaning forward to kiss Spock, gentler this time. "I still didn't like it."

"And I find I rather dislike the man we encountered earlier."

Jim pulled back to scan his face. "You _were _jealous!"

"I was not."

"Admit it, you lying jealous Vulcan liar!"

"I was not jealous," Spock corrected. "I still _am._" And then he attacked Jim's mouth with the same intensity as before.

Jim moaned into the kiss as he felt a strong arousal course through his body. "I think I'm going to like this possessive Vulcan thing."

One night and several bruises and bite marks later, Jim discovered exactly what Vulcan possessiveness meant, and dammit if it wasn't the hottest sex he'd had in _forever._

And since it was only _logical_ to believe that it was possible for it to happen again, Jim immediately began plotting for a repeat performance.

After all, no one does jealousy better than a Vulcan.


	4. Greed

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

a/n: I do not know what possessed me to write this. I love angst, but usually prefer angst with a large dosing of happy fluff at the end…

Unfortunately this is not one of those.

**Greed**

Before James T. Kirk, Spock did not consider himself greedy.

Greed was illogical, there was no point to desire more than what was necessary. It was not until living amongst humans did Spock experience a full taste of what greed was. It repulsed him, he could admit that to himself, the killing of another over money or possessions.

But then he met his t'hy'la, and Spock learned a new kind of greed that had nothing to do with wealth.

Being commanding officers with full working schedules, Spock now knew what the phrase "stealing time" entailed. It meant appreciating the quiet moments late at night or early in the morning. It meant stealing kisses in dark corners and soft looks across the room, or gentle brushes of fingers while they stood too close to each other.

It meant being greedy with every moment allowed, because they didn't come as often as they should have.

And now they were coming to an end, Spock realized, as he noticed the look in Kirk's blue eyes as he weighed the options. Even without the bond, the Vulcan recognized what it meant. Jim Kirk did not believe in no-win-scenarios, but he would also do whatever it took to protect the lives of the crew. A slow numbing horror spread through his chest, but he kept his eyes on the Captain, unable to look away as he gave swift orders to Sulu and stood from his chair.

The bridge was silent; taking it all in, as Kirk slowly turned to his First Officer, and ordered him quietly to accompany him to the transport room.

Spock rose, acknowledging the command with his actions rather than words. He walked gracefully to Kirk's side, where he had always belonged. As the two walked, he felt his bondmate reach out and briefly touch their hands before coming to a halt and turning towards him.

The hallway was empty, and they were alone.

Spock looked into the blue eyes of his bondmate, his t'hy'la, and captain, for what he knew would be the last time.

So instead of words, he simply leaned forward to desperately capture Kirk's mouth with his own.

He could be greedy one last time.


	5. Pride

**The Seven Deadly Sins **

a/n: so this isn't exactly fluff, but it's not angst either! yay!

**Pride**

Jim shuddered against the inhumanly hot body pressing him against the wall. He experimentally tried worming a hand between their two bodies, but he found it impossible due to the proximity. Not that he really minded, but he had to put up some kind of fight, since the tongue moving in lazy circles around the juncture of his neck was reducing him to a whimpering mess.

And James T. Kirk was not a whimpering mess in bed…or anywhere else, dammit.

The tongue was replaced by teeth, which bit down harshly before kissing away the sting, and Jim was forced to press his face into his captor's shoulder in order to avoid an embarrassing moan escape.

Then, the figure shifted, aligning their hips perfectly before beginning to grind, eliciting yet another sound muffled against a blue shirt as Jim felt his control spiraling away. The lips were now moving up to his jaw, where they pressed against sensitive skin that never failed to make him gasp. Fingers traced down his sides and then to his waist, holding him to the wall, forcing him to simply take the delicious friction against his hardened need. Jim grit his teeth, refusing to allow any more verbal satisfaction.

A warm breath swirled around his ear. "Beg, Jim," the voice implored softly.

A whine built in the back of his throat against his will, but he shook his head as the rutting continued, hard enough to make him want it, but too soft for it to be anything but torture. _Damn. It. _

"I know you enjoy this," The voice continued, and _fucking hell, when did he get so good at this kind of talk? _"But you need more, do you not? Two words, Jim. That is all I need."

Jim bit his lip, burrowing farther in the shoulder. He. Would. Not. Beg. He made others beg, made them plead for more (for which he was happy to oblige) but _no one_ could make _him _desperate enough to-

And then the mouth was on his, cutting off any rational thought Jim had. Hazy pleasure built in his head, in his stomach, and the grinding against him increased. He was close, so close, but the second he got his hopes up that maybe, just maybe, someone had mercy on him and would let him come, the hips stopped and the mouth pulled away, leaving him breathlessly panting.

"Give in…" The voice was back. The hand on his waist moved between them, skimming lightly over the zipper of his pants. Jim grunted, still stubborn.

"I can give this to you. Only I can," the intoxicating words swirled around his brain. He needed this badly, so badly. "Just surrender to me."

He wouldn't. The voice couldn't make him.

The hand cupped him lightly, and Jim swore he heard something muttered in Vulcan and he couldn't hold it back any longer-

"_Please,_ Spock," Jim gasped.

He swore he felt a smirk against his lips, but then there was a rough tongue meeting his, and he found he no longer cared.


	6. Wrath

**The Seven Deadly Sins **

**Wrath**

Jim stood fuming as he knocked on the door to his First Officer's quarters. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

It had all started two (or if he were to ask Spock, once the little _fucker_ decided to speak to him, 2.3 or something ridiculously exact like that) days ago when Jim had noticed that his t'hy'la, his _bondmate_, had closed off his side of the bond. It had taken Jim a couple of hours to realize it, but once he did, Spock had simply said he wanted momentary privacy. And while Jim did not understand, he thought their relationship had been going quite smoothly lately, but he had agreed and let the matter drop.

That was then.

Five and a half hours ago the two of them had been on the bridge, working through a relatively quiet shift. Everything had been fine (despite the slight tension, but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary), when Kirk had turned to ask his the Commander a question. And Spock. Had. Snapped at him.

Maybe not snapped by human standards, but Jim now had fourth months of Spockanese under his belt, and he knew quite well when the Vulcan was being short with him, even if no one else did.

However, he had chosen to disregard that as well. While he wasn't one hundred percent sure if the bond had the same effect on natural telepaths, Jim himself felt a little uneasy being cut off. He had decided to chalk up the incident as a side effect of the temporary mental wall.

So he had retreated to his quarters once the shift ended, and buried himself in work for a while to work off his frustration. It had not been for some time until he resurfaced and realized that Spock, who had practically moved in with Jim (the evidence was in the PADDS and uniforms strewn beside his own, as well as the fact that they shared a bed most nights when time allowed), was not present as he should be.

Rising, Kirk set off to locate his missing Vulcan. He had checked everywhere, the bridge, the science labs, even sickbay ('No Jim, I have not seen your PMSing Hobgoblin, now get out I'm busy, I'm a doctor, not a relationship councilor).

He had all but given up until he had the bright idea to simply ask the goddamn computer where Spock was (he refused to feel foolish, deciding that he was too annoyed at the moment to be thinking straight) and discovered he was in his own quarters.

So it was clear, then.

Spock was avoiding him.

Privacy be damned, Jim had stalked straight to the rooms beside his and pounded on the door.

Nothing happened.

_Damn stubborn green blooded hobgoblin. _

Oh crap, he was starting to hear Bone's voice in his head. That was never a good sign.

"SPOCK!" Kirk shouted, hoping no one was allowed to hear him. "I know you are in there!"

There was a silence, and then the door slid open. Jim grumbled 'about time' and stalked inside.

He first noticed the room's temperature. It was always on the warmer side, but today it was unbearably stuffy, almost like a sauna. Meditation candles were lit on the floor, and in the center sat his Vulcan, head tilted to the side, observing him silently.

When Spock offered no explanation, Kirk huffed and crossed his arms. "What is going on?"

"It is nothing."

"Uh-huh. Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I have done no such thing."

"You are hiding in here!"

"I am not hiding, this is indeed my room."

"Don't give me that bullshit, you know that's not true anymore!"

"I have not contacted Starfleet or officially changed the status of my living-"

"_Spock_." Jim sighed and sank to the floor across from the Vulcan. "Please tell me what is happening.

Something unfamiliar flashed in those brown eyes. "I apologize, Jim. I have been planning on informing you at a later time-"

"Just tell me," Jim said. "Whatever it is, you can trust me."

"I have never doubted that."

"Then what is it?"

Spock took a deep breath, before leaning forward and capturing Jim's hands in his own, running his thumbs over his knuckles. _Vulcan kisses_, Jim thought, before his bondmate leaned forward to kiss him the human way.

Jim was stunned, but decided to give in and follow his lead.

* * *

Bones spared a cursory glance as Jim came bounding into his office two days later. He sank happily into the chair, winced, and then slouched.

Bones counted to five before raising his head again. Jim was wearing _that smile_. That one that said he was about to give the Doctor a wonderful headache from information overload. "I take it you and your hobgoblin made up?"

Jim's grin stretched even wider. "Two words Bones. Pon _fucking_ Farr."


	7. Sloth

**The Seven Deadly Sins **

a/n: so here we reach the end. Thanks to everyone who commented and read. I will definitely be writing more. I'm considering a longer fic but I love writing little oneshots more so who knows? I'm not sure what to write next though, maybe another series we'll see. If you have any ideas or anything you'd like to request feel free

**Sloth**

"Mmmphhh," Jim grumbled as something prodded his shoulder.

"Jim, it is advisable that we do not remain in bed for much longer."

"Uhhnngghhh."

The prodding mercilessly continued.

"Go away."

"No."

"You should, this is all your fault anyways."

"I fail to see how that statement is possible."

Jim rolled over and cracked one eye open so he could shoot Spock a dirty glare. "It is your fault-"

"I do not see how-"

"_It is your fault_, you super-hot, sexilicious Mr. possessive Vulcan, because you just _had_ to go and fuck me stupid last night."

There was a pause.

"Sexilicious, Jim?"

Hearing Spock, _Spock_ of all people, say that, reduced Jim into a fit of giggled. "God I love you."

"While I am pleased to hear that, I still believe we should endeavor to-"

"Spock, relax, its shore leave." Jim shifted so he was closer to his bondmate. He trailed a hand down the Vulcan's arm, pleased when Spock seemed to move subconsciously into his touch. "I just want to stay in bed with you."

"We did that yesterday."

"And yesterday was awesome."

"Yes, I admit it was indeed pleasurable, however I think it would also be satisfactory to take advantage of our surroundings."

"We can do that later."

"You stated that exact same falsehood last night," Spock said, but he was leaning closer now, his breath hovering over Jim's ear. Jim shivered and pressed his head into the crook of Spock's neck, breathing in his scent.

"Yeah well, last night was fun too."

He could practically hear the eyebrow twitch. "Indeed."

Spock kissed his rounded ear, before his tongue trailed a path down Jim's jaw and then to his neck, pressing damp kisses to cool skin. Jim moaned and tilted his head back, which Spock quickly took advantage of, until Jim was panting and pressing tightly against the warm Vulcan body.

The lips moved back up his neck, nipping once before settling on Jim's mouth, who eagerly reciprocated. Just as he began to gasp for breath, Spock pulled away, standing smoothly on the side of the bed. Jim shivered at the sudden lack of heat. "What are you doing?" Jim grumbled. "Get back here and finish what you started."

Spock's eyes scanned his bondmate slowly. He was tempted, for sure, but he had one goal and would not be deterred. "I will grant your request if you remove yourself from the bed."

"How can you grant it if we're not in it?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, and this time Jim could see it. "There are other places in which we can conduct such activities."

Now Jim was very interested. "I like where this is going."

"Good," Spock leaned forward and yanked all the bed covers off. Jim yelped in surprise and scrambled up, wrapping his arms around himself against the chill.

"Now that you are up," Spock said, ignoring the murderous looks Kirk was shooting him. "I believe we should shower."

"Yeah yeah, you better make it worth my while," Jim warned, but followed Spock into the bathroom anyway.

He wasn't disappointed.


End file.
